Microcontrollers comprise a microprocessor, memory and a plurality of peripheral device all integrated into a single chip. Many microcontrollers are so highly integrated that they do not require any external components. Thus, many of the integrated peripherals devices can be very complex in design and function. An input capture peripheral device is operable to read a timer upon an internal or external trigger. Thus, an input capture peripheral is generally used within a microcontroller to measure time, provide pulse width modulation functionality, etc. In noisy environments, using a capture peripheral may not be feasible due to the fact that the unit could be falsely triggered.